parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything
Talk About Misfits... Agent Classified, a smooth, undercover wolf agent; Judy Hopps, a rookie, police officer rabbit; and Simba, a “Lion King” who’d like to be more than just king. Together, they call themselves the Threefold. At first glance, the three are perfect misfits don’t seem to be heroes who do all that much. But when Simba’s son, Prince Kion, goes missing on an important trans-dimension mission, a cheetah cub named Fuli and her colleague Balto find themselves teaming up with the perfect heroes—who just happen to be these three. Now, Classified, Simba, and Judy (with the help of Balto and Fuli) are faced with the task of proving themselves as heroes, while ultimately saving Kion from a very unlikely villain. Main Characters (Cast) Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) – George (Pa Grape) Judy Hopps (Zootopia) – Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt) Adult Simba (The Lion King) – Elliot (Larry the Cucumber) Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) – The King Kion (The Lion Guard) – Prince Alexander Fuli (The Lion Guard) – Princess Eloise Kenai (Brother Bear) – Bob the Tomato Kate (Alpha and Omega) and Nala (The Lion King) - Bernadette (Petunia Rhubarb) Balto (Balto: Wolf Quest) – Willory (Archibald Asparagus) Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) – Sir Frederick (Jimmy Gourd) Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) – Pirate at Jolly Joe's (Phillipe the French Pea) Bolt (Bolt) – Pirate at Jolly Joe's (Jean-Claude the French Pea) Robin Hood (Robin Hood) - Robert the Terrible Nick Wilde (Zootopia) - Jacob Lewis Secondary Characters (Cast) Clawhauser (Zootopia) - Jolly Joe (Charlie Pincher) Gazelle (Zootopia) – Jolly Joe's Wife (Madame Blueberry) Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) – Ellen Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) - Lucy Applejack (My Little Pony) – Caroline Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) – George Jr. Geronimo Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) – Pirate at Jolly Joe's (Scooter Carrot) Other Characters Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) – One-Eyed Louie Todd and Trixie (Fox and the Hound) - Rock Monster Boy and Girl Fox McCloud (Star Fox) – Rock Monster Dad Trivia * This is the first parody to portray Classified, Simba, and Judy Hopps as a threesome. In fact, the Threefold are the second Phase Awesomeness trio, The Awesome New Generation (Kiara, Nick Wilde, and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels) being the first since their debut in "Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody". * Classified is shown to be Humphrey's "father" in this parody. * This is the first time Judy plays a male role (which proves consistent throughout the FunnyTales series), as well as the first FunnyTales parody in which Kion and Fuli play roles other than Junior and Jean-Claude, respectively. * This parody highlights Simba's somewhat nervous and self-doubting side, as well as his sense of heroism and bravery in comparison. * This is Robin Hood's first major P.A. role, as well as his first (and currently only) antagonist role. Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Adventure Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Animashes Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Movie Spoof